Redemption?
by The.N1ght.Fox
Summary: Vegeta is in need of a new training partner. He's sick of always having to use droids, and Bulma's sick of having to repair them everytime Vegeta destroys them. Who will Vegeta pick as his new partner?LEMON LATERBulVeg & BraYou'll find out
1. Chapter 1

I really don't know where I got the idea for this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters of Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------

**Redemption?**

By: MagnaGuard

**Chapter 1**

"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bulma at the top of her lungs.

"What is it woman?" asked the prince in an annoyed tone. The blue haired woman threw one of the training droids at him. He caught it with a scowl.

"Vegeta you have to stop destroying these things!" she said, still angry. "They are expensive and take for ever to repair!"

Vegeta continued to scowl. "Woman, I'm sure that a few wrecked machines will not ruin your families' wealth."

"Maybe not, but it takes time to repair these things! And they're not just wrecked, they're completely totaled."

Vegeta let up a little, as he wasn't in that bad of a mood today.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" He asked in a bit nicer of a tone.

Bulma thought for a moment before responding. "Why don't find an actual person to train with?"

Vegeta pondered this. "Well woman, who would you suggest? Trunks works with you now, I hate Kakarott, and his brats are always off doing Kami knows what…" he continued thinking.

"I don't know Vegeta…let me think about it for a little while." Said Bulma, "I'll see if maybe Krillin or Tien might be interested."

Vegeta considered these two for a moment before voicing his opinion. "No no…I need someone who is available anytime…"

Bulma looked at him strangely, "Vegeta, you know your not gonna find anyone who's available 24/7."

An evil smile appeared on Vegeta's face. "Oh but I will…I will find someone who has nothing better to do." Bulma continued giving him that strange look.

"There's no one like that silly."

Vegeta closed his eyes as he smiled. "Oh but if I go about this correctly there will be."

Vegeta loved when he came up with brilliant Ideas. This time would be no different.

"Oh?" she noticed his smirk, she knew that look all too well…

"Oh Kami, Vegeta what brilliant plan have you come up with this time?"

Vegeta chuckled a bit.

"I'm going to collect the Dragonballs and wish someone back to life that would make a good training partner."

Bulma's jaw dropped open.

"Vegeta! No definitely not! You won't be able to control someone like that once they're alive!"

The Prince wouldn't hear it. He crossed his arms and put his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Hmm…who would make a good training partner?...hmm…Nappa? no no, never really liked that idiot…or Raditz for that matter…Cui? No no definitely not. I would be embarrassed to have a creature like that on the same planet as me!" he laughed after his last suggestion.

Bulma began almost screaming at him, "Vegeta! I will not let you do this!"

Vegeta turned to look at her, before lunging and pinning her against the outside of the house. He pressed his body against hers and began nibbling on her ear. Bulma went to pieces. He knew she was no match when he put his mind to it.

"Now my dear wife…" he began, speaking in a low but sexy tone, making sure to breath his hot breath into her ear, "you know that you will be safe no matter what…You also know how much I need a training partner…" He ran his hand down her leg before sliding it up her skirt with a smirk. Bulma let out a moan. He knew he had her.

"Ofcourse baby…whatever you want…" he smiled and began to kiss her firmly.

He pulled away just as she was getting into it.

"Now who would be a good choice?" he went back to thinking mode. Bulma began to pout.

"Hmmm…I need someone who looks human…" his eye's twinkled. "I got it!" he snapped his fingers.

He laughed a bit before telling Bulma, "Jeice!"

Bulma looked at him. "Of the ginyu force?"

Vegeta nodded, "ofcourse! For a few reasons. 1. I won't mind pounding his face some more, 2. He looks relatively human and won't embarrass the family, and 3. He'd be too scared to try anything funny with me."

Bulma thought for a moment before finally putting the name with the face.

"Oh now I remember!" she blushed, "He was kinda cute!"

Vegeta shot her an angry look "Don't say that again or I may have to punish you."

He flashed an evil smile. He went back to fondling her as she giggled.

He then heard their daughter Bra coming out of the door.

Vegeta smirked "we better move to some place more…private".

Bulma smiled back at him. "mmm I think so too…" He picked her up and hovered with her in his arms into their room through the window…

Writers notes: Please R&R, new chapters up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

5

I'm sure by now you are like "what the hell?" I hope you like it though…I mean come on, it's pretty creative I think. Anyway, Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters of Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------

**Redemption?**

By: MagnaGuard

**Chapter 2**

The next day Vegeta woke up early as usual, but this time he didn't go straight to the Gravity Chamber. Instead, he took the dragon radar and began his journey to get the dragonballs.

A few hours later, Bulma and Bra were together in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Mom? Where did daddy go?" asked the girl.

Bulma took a sip of her coffee before responding.

"Your father went out to get the dragonballs. He's going to wish back a warrior from the dead that he can train with."

Bra had a look of disgust, "Oh no…please don't tell me he's gonna wish back one of those disgusting creature's from all of his and Goku's stories! I will never have another friend or boy over again!" the girl was now 18 years old and was quite beautiful.

Bulma laughed, "No baby, don't worry. He's wishing back a pretty normal looking fighter."

She blushed a bit, "He's actually pretty cute" she said.

The two laughed together.

"Really?" asked Bra in an almost excited tone. Bulma nodded.

Bra spent the whole school day imagining what this man her father was bringing back to life looked like.

"Kami Bra, I hate you sometimes!" said one of Bra's friends Saki. "Everything good always happens to you!"

Bra and her group of friends laughed. At school, Bra was practically the queen. Everyone knew who she was. Every guy wanted to date her, and ever girl wanted to be her. She didn't date to much though. Only a few of the most popular boys in the whole school had gotten a chance with Ms. Briefs.

"Bra, when he gets here you have to have us all over for a sleepover so we can see him!"

All of the girls got giddy about this idea.

Bra smiled, "Alright we'll do that!"

_Come on daddy hurry up and get those dragonballs!_ She thought to herself…

Finding the dragonballs was no problem for Vegeta. He was home within the week. He got the family all outside. Before calling upon the dragon.

"Arise dragon!" yelled Vegeta.

The family was in awe as the mighty Shenron appeared.

"What is your wish?" boomed the dragon.

Vegeta took a deep breath before yelling his wish.

"Resurrect Jeice of the Ginyu Force!" he said before stepping back.

"Your wish shall be granted." Said Shenron, before disappearing as the dragonballs scattered over the earth.

They waited for a moment before an extremely bright light began to shine. They saw a figure walk forward.

"Vegeta?" said the voice…in a thick Australian accent

"Vegeta! What the hell are YOU of all people wishing me back for?" asked the man who finally became visible.

Jeice looked basically the same as always. He was roughly Vegeta's height and was dressed in ordinary human clothes, and was carrying a duffle bag that obviously contained his armor and spandex. His long, white mane of hair was flowing in the wind.

The second that Bra laid eye's on him, her jaw nearly dropped open.

She moved over to her mother as the two men were having words while Trunks was trying to break them up.

"Mother!" said Bra in a whisper, "I thought you said he was 'kinda cute'! That is the finest man I've ever seen."

Bulma laughed a bit.

"Sorry hun, you have to realize it's been years since I've seen him." Bra just stared…..

Trunks finally got the two off of each other. Vegeta noticed that Jeice was much stronger than before…he actually was not far off from himself…

"Anyway whitey, I wished you back so that I could have a training partner that didn't look like a fish or a lizard and would be available to work out AT ALL TIIMES."

The orange man nodded.

"I guess I can live with that mate…at least I'm alive…" he said, flexing his muscles and stretching a bit.

Bra, with wide eyes, squeezed her mothers arm so tightly that it was cutting of circulation. Bulma, however, didn't even notice as she was in admiration as well.

Vegeta nodded and began to speak.

"This is my son Trunks" he said, nodding towards the purple haired boy.

Trunks shook his hand.

" 'ello mate" said Jeice.

"My wife Bulma" continued Vegeta.

"Ma'am" said Jeice, nodding politely, careful not to do anything that would upset Vegeta.

Bulma smiled, "Jeice".

"and my daughter Bra" said Vegeta, "You will meet Bulma's parents later."

Jeice took her hand and kissed it, "miss" he said with a Hollywood smile.

Bra almost melted right there as she got a look at him and his pearly whites up close.

She blushed so red that she ran inside and up to her room to call her friends.

Jeice looked dumbfounded, "Is it somethin I said?" he asked in that accent.

Vegeta ignored him and spoke again. "Trunks will show you to your room. We will begin training tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

6

So far at least a couple of people seem to think it's ok. Sorry that it's taken so long to update. Being out of town with no internet is so frustrating . Anyway, if you like it, please tell some others about it! Anyway, Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters of Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------

**Redemption?**

By: MagnaGuard

**Chapter 3**

"Pan!!!!! Oh Kami this new guy is so fine!" Bra practically yelled into the phone. Just as she was saying this, Trunks led Jeice down the hall, past Bra's room to his. Her eyes were stuck to the white-haired fighter as he walked past. He nodded at her with a smile, he meant it as nothing more than a friendly gesture; Bra on the other hand practically melted.

"Bra? Bra?! Hello???" Pan said, starting to get annoyed. Bra wasn't hearing anything though, she was practically drooling over her father's new training partner. She finally snapped out of it almost a minute after he had walked past.

"Sorry Pan." She said.

Trunks led Jeice to his room and told him everything else he needed to know.

"Dinner is usually between 6 and 7, but since you'll be training with father It'll be when your done for the day." Trunks said.

"You'll be sharing the bathroom in the hall with Bra" he continued. "Other than that I dunno what else to tell you. I guess when your not on father's schedule your free to do whatever."

Jeice nodded as Trunks finished, "Thanks mate." Trunks walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Other than Vegeta, they seem like nice people. I could really get used to this._

Jeice thought to himself before getting up and opening his duffle bag. He began putting his clothes and other things up. The last thing he got to was his armor and spandex. He pulled his spandex training suit out of the bag and folded it on top of the dresser. He then took his boots and gloves, putting them on the floor next to the dresser. Lastly, he took his armor out of the bag and stared at the Ginyu insignia on the left breastplate.

_I miss you guys. It will be weird starting a new life like this. Guldo, it was always fun playing jokes on people when you stopped time haha…Recoome, I've never seen anyone watch so much t.v.!...Captain, you always knew how to add a little bit of style to everything…and Burter…you were my best friend mate…I'll miss you guys…_

A soft tap on the door cause him to snap out of it.

"Come in…" he said turning around to see who it was.

Bra walked in, blushing slightly.

"Oh 'ello miss" he said smiling slightly as he picked up his armor and put it on his dresser.

She smiled "You can call me Bra" she tried to keep from giggling. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready" she said.

"alright, thanks mi… err Bra" he said, managing a smile, although deep down he still missed his friends. "I'll be down in a moment".

Bra smiled again and left the room, heading down to the dinner table where the rest of the family was.

"Where's whitey?" asked Vegeta in a gruff voice.

"Vegeta…" Bulma began, "I know you too have had your differences in the past…but you did wish him here, so you need to show him at least a little respect."

The prince gave his usual "hmph" for an answer.

_I hope this was a good idea…_

He thought to himself. A moment later Jeice came down the stairs, apologizing for being late.

"Great let's eat" said Vegeta, beginning to shovel food into his mouth quickly. The Prince always ate like Goku. Jeice proved to eat almost as quickly.

_Great…_

Thought Bulma

_Now we have another person with a saiyan's appetite._

She looked at Jeice, who seemed to be almost competing with Vegeta.

_Speaking of which, I wonder what Jeice is…he's definitely not human. Oh well…It'd be rude to ask._

Vegeta and Jeice finished, followed closely by Trunks.

"Mmm that was good woman" Vegeta said to his mother-in-law.

He then looked at Jeice. "I always get up at 5. I don't care what time you get up as long as your by the Gravity Room by 7. I understand that you will be quite a bit behind, although you should have been training this entire time you've been dead. So we will spend some time every day getting you up to a level that will give me a challenge. Since I like time to myself, there will be some days when I don't need you. Lastly, you know I don't particularly like you, so you are free to do whatever you want when we're not training, as long as you stay out of my way." After this little lecture Vegeta stood up and left. On his way up, Vegeta called back down the stairs "And I'm not responsible for any of your injuries!"

Jeice laughed a bit. "Never heard the bloke say so much!"

Everyone laughed; probably because they hadn't either.

"Sorry about that Jeice" said Bulma as she, Bra and her parents were still eating. "I hope he hasn't made you feel uncomfortable…" she said, looking at him.

"Not at all, don't worry about it." replied Jeice with a smile. Trunks and Dr. Briefs excused themselves from the table to go get some extra work done on a new Capsule Corp. project.

"We're so happy to have you here Jeice" said Mrs. Briefs with her usual, dopey smile. "We want you to be as comfortable as possible. This is your home now too!" she said as she got up and began picking up the dishes. Bulma got up and helped her mother as she began rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. Bra smiled and went upstairs to finish some homework. Jeice walked into the living room and turned the t.v. on.

_Yeah…this is gonna be nice…_

He thought to himself.

"So mom what do you think about Jeice?" Bulma asked as they did the dishes.

"Oh he seems like such a nice young man!" she responded. Bulma nodded and the two began normal chit-chatting. Once Bra was in her room, she called her friend Saki.

"So what's he like?" asked her friend.

"He has the cutest Australian accent!" replied the blue-haired girl giggling.

"and he's so hot!!!" she added quickly.

Saki was getting jealous.

"I want to see him!" she said excitedly.

"Don't worry. I'm having all of you over this weekend!" Bra replied, reassuring the girl.

The two exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Bra fell asleep that night excited about life with a new person in the house.

Jeice flipped through the channels until he found something he could stand.

"Crikey…these humans don't get anywhere near as many channels as we got on our old ship…"

Jeice said to himself, trying not to think about his still-dead friends. He looked at the clock before deciding that he needed to get to bed, seeing that he was now on a rigorous schedule.

He quietly walked upstairs and brushed his teeth before getting in bed and falling asleep.


End file.
